


Blue Memories

by Ellieheim



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, bprd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellieheim/pseuds/Ellieheim
Summary: I had only seen those scientists and Kate, and although I had a somewhat clear idea, I did not know what the world was like. I did not know what was considered normal or not normal. Hell, how was I supposed to know? How was I to know everything that would happen? I had friends. A job. These were not bad times.(I literally put my Oc inside the comics, oops.)
Relationships: Abe Sapien/Original Character(s), Abe Sapien/Original Female Character(s)





	Blue Memories

**Author's Note:**

> You know, the usual. Little mistakes. I tried to write it in English as best I could.

I wake up. It's like waking up, yeah. I don't know whether to put something like born, because it sounds weird, although it could also be that word.

It's cold. It's the first feeling I had, and technically I didn't feel it because I didn't have the body to do it. I was lost a bit, I have some blurry and confusing images, but suddenly it was cold and I was in a room full of computers. There were two people behind the screens, and they were watching me. I was still not aware of what I was, I didn't even think about having a body, or being skin-colored, I don't know. I only know that in those moments I existed and there were these two people who were looking at me. "Scientists." I think I thought. I knew that word, most of the words were already there with me, although I don't know why. Maybe that's normal, or maybe that's how they programmed me. I don't know, it could be a million things.

I couldn't move much. I couldn't go forward or backward. I couldn't sit down either. It was like being in an invisible cage. Scientists made me a series of questions, they would not stop asking me questions. None of them asked me how I was doing or if I wanted to get out of there, or if I had a name. They weren't very polite. I was there for a long time, until Kate arrived.

The first time I saw her, she didn't seem like the other scientists to me. It's not that I can see inside people or their energies. She just didn't look like it. She looked unfriendly at the other men in the room and asked what my name was. She kept her distance, I do not know if she was pretty sure if I had conscience or was a recording or something.

she caught me off guard with that question. For some reason I mumbled "Ellie." Simply because it sounded pretty to me. She asked who had named me that. I shrugged and looked at the ground. It was strange to exist and not have a name. Nor be able to move.

After that Kate went a few times in a row. In one of those times I learned that her name was Kate, and also where we were standing. I had a few days there, until the scientists turned me off to move me to the library. They had installed a projection device that allowed me to move. It was horrible. They didn't know if I was going to come back and I was scared. But I woke up on a sofa, in a place full of books. And I was alone. The first thing I did was look at my hands, I could move. I had a body, it was bluish, and transparent, like a bad image but I had it and I felt it. I looked at my hands, I moved my fingers. Then I looked up. The device that projected me allowed me to move around the middle of the room. I stopped for a little walk, I tried to touch the books, but I couldn't grab them I amused myself looking at a painting on the wall. Then the scientists came back.

There I saw Kate again, and I met Abe. When I saw him for the first time I did not respond to that he was a fish man. Back then the only thing I knew was that library and the place before that. I had only seen those scientists and Kate, and although I had a somewhat clear idea, I did not know what the world was like. I did not know what was considered normal or not normal. He walked towards me, he didn't go there for a book, he knew about me. He scowled at the other men. And like Kate, he asked my name. But it wasn't the only question he asked me. I didn't have a lot of personal data to give, unless I made it up, but I was thankful that they weren't the typical questions scientists ask. he asked if I liked to read, I remember that question because he made me laugh. And it was the first time I laughed. I replied that I had never taken a book in my life, which was sadly true.

About three weeks later he reappeared and came over to talk to scientists. He went to the projector's controls, or so he tried because the scientists wouldn't let him. He was there struggling for a few seconds.

“Don't screw me. Hellboy told them ‘enough’ with me, and now it's my turn to say enough." At that time Kate arrived and she stood at the door with an authoritative air.

“Do as he says.” She told the scientists, and they turned away. he spent a while with the controls and then turned on a device that he was carrying.

"You shouldn't do it, Agent Sapien," said one of the scientists. "She's not human."

“Yes Yes. For you, nobody is human." He answered. And if you haven't noticed, almost nobody here is human. Why don't you guys go bother the new one? A cloud in a containment suit. I only say.”

"But the device has not been tested."

“Okay.” And he turned on the little device, which began to emit a little blue light. The first thing I did was look up, see the projection device turn off. But I was still there. Abe approached me.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded.

“Can you move?”

He held out her hand to me, I moved mine to his, but went through it.

“Good. I think you can walk. I will have to carry the device myself, but you can move. Do you want to go see what it looks like outside?”

I nodded. Could not talk. I walked towards him. I could move well. I smiled.

"Abe…" Kate murmured. Maybe she wanted to warn him something, or recommend something, but Abe didn't let her continue.

“I know, Kate. I know.”

And it was the first time I walked through the building. We went outside, and walked along some trails. It was autumn, the leaves were orange on the ground. It was there that we stopped and talked again.

“And? How are you?”

“It's more beautiful than I imagined.” And I pointed at the building. “What is that? Where we are?”

“The offices of the BPRD. We are in Farfield, Connecticut.”

Yes, Kate had said something like that. I looked at the trees again. I felt a very sensation seemed to breathe. I wanted to ask what that BPRD was, but I preferred to focus on the landscape. At last I was free from four walls.

“Inside the library I couldn't see it, but now… Your hair, I see the color.”

Instantly my hands went to my head. I could touch myself.

“Is it a nice color?”

“Like the leaves right now. Orange.”

"Orange." I repeated. "Hell, I need a mirror."

“Yes… We will have to go back to the library, I don't know how long this lasts.”

I nodded. I didn't want to go back. I felt like a fish in a fish tank.

“We are going to find a way that you can move on your own.”

“Really?”

“They will, you'll see.”

And I went back to the library. I went out a couple of times to what I like to call “taking a walk” with Kate then, showing me the building. She explained to me about the agency and told me about more people. Abe also went to the library and talked to me about the books I couldn't read. I also met Roger. He was a homunculus, and although he seemed like a tough guy at first glance he was likeable. He told me stories about Hellboy. I heard that name many more times. He had recently left the agency.

A month later I was able to say goodbye to the projection device forever. Abe arrived with a box. He sat on the sofa and opened it. I couldn't touch the box but the objects inside, which was a very good start. It was a necklace with an oval object that emitted a light similar to mine, and two earrings with this same light. I put them on.

“I'll go turn off the device. All right?”

I nodded.

Abe stood up and walked to the wall.

“Are you ready?”

I nodded and closed my eyes. I was afraid it wouldn't work. I was afraid of disappearing. Perhaps nothing would happen, I would return with the machine on, but my desire to be able to become independent from it was too great to be afraid of failure.

I didn't really feel the change. An energy ran through my body but nothing else. I did not open my eyes. Maybe I had turned off, and that's how it felt not to exist. Be aware but not present. I did not want to open my eyes.

“I'm still here?”

I asked. My throat felt dry.

“Wow.”

I opened my eyes. I looked at myself, raised my hands again and looked at them, I moved my fingers. The new device had made me have a body. I thought that for a long time, when the truth is that it only helped me with that. He gave me a little push. My hands looked like hands, a light skin color. I had a bluish aurora surrounding my hands, arms, and the rest of my body. But I had a body. I brought my hands to the earrings, then to the necklace. Abe returned to the sofa, but he did not sit down. I brought my hand into his and was able to touch him. We narrow them. I laughed at how anxious I was.

“Wow. So this feels ... be material.”

“Yes. Well, first I'll get you some clothes. What do you want to do next?”

“Eat.” I didn't even think it through. He smiled.

“Good.”

And he got up to leave. I amused myself by playing the books. I leafed through them. I could read. I ran my hands along the spines of the books, through the library, along the walls, along the sofa. Then Kate came, and she was bringing me clothes. she handed me a nice light blue vest with the letters BPRD. She accompanied me to the dining room, but first she introduced me to my room, my room, where I was going to sleep. And well, spend as long as I wanted on it. It was my place.

It had a desk and a bed. The bed was a charger for the devices he carried. She just had to sleep in it, and it would function alone. In other words, I no longer had to disappear or depend on an object on the ceiling. In the dining room were Roger, Abe and Johann, whom I did not officially know. With him I was a bit surprised, although it was the first impression, it didn't take me anything to get used to the way he looked. Abe had a sandwich for me. It's not because it was my first meal, but it was the best I've ever had.

Then came Liz. Liz had been in the agency for a long time, but she had withdrawn from it because she needed to control her inner fire. Yes, she was a girl with pyro-kinesic powers. Abe, Roger and Johann went looking for her because she was in danger. I did not go, I was not yet prepared for missions. In addition, we had noticed that sometimes my body turned transparent bluish. They were moments where I felt somewhat sad, angry or just couldn't control it. So I just stood there, eating my new obsession, cakes, whatever pastry was sweet, I loved them. Pancakes, cakes, kuchen. And reading. I read a lot. When Liz arrived we hit it off instantly. Maybe it was because we were with Kate, almost the only girls there.

I spent a long time without going on my first mission. The others moved a lot, and I was there. Kate got permission, saying that I was an agent there like the others. So I would go to the next mission where everyone would go.

And the next mission came. Kate said to get ready because I would go too. I could finally go out and well, feel useful. I had been listening to the stories Roger told for a long time.


End file.
